Search for Truth
by Stee Parker
Summary: Warning: Slight OOTP spoiler! A young boy.... An older brother..... A lie that keeps them apart......... and a search to keep them together..... A Regulus Black Story. I'M WORKING ON IT! Thanks for the support guys!
1. Regulus Black

Disclaimer: I don't know why I bother doing this. Well, actually I do. I've heard that being sued is a fairly unpleasant situation. Ok, fairly unpleasant was an understatement. So, to keep an authors wrath away from me, I do a disclaimer, like every other sane person on ff.net. (And some people who are not) Anyway, all things found in the Books are J.K Rowling's. Everything else is mine. I'm done now. Enjoy the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aw, leave it be Reg." A mischievous voice cut off Reg's concentration on the chess game and he looked up, frowning slightly.

"I see you're hanging out with the no good mudbloods again. Black." Reg said sneering at the older boy, who from accident of birth happened to be his brother. The boy across of the chessboard looked at him with an expression of pleasant surprise. He didn't know that Reg had that kind of spunk in him!

Sirius looked at him, disbelief and hurt shone in his eyes like a beacon. This was the first time that Reg had been openly mean to him. Reg sucked up the apology that was ready to flow out his mouth, reminding himself of his father's words. Sirius was, other then a dirty Gryffindor, disloyal to the family's pure hearted measures. His gaze slid back to the four musketeers, more commonly known as Marauders, who stood side by side their faces tensed in anger as he continued to insult them and his brother. 

He avoided looking at their gazes, terrified that he might burst into tears any moment. He hated this. Hated how he had to offend his brother and his friends. But he was under orders from his father, and like a submissive puppy, he had to obey them. He didn't have a choice.

One of them, James Potter, the infamous troublemaker and second hand of his dear brother stepped forward. His brown eyes were flashing dangerously and he snapped out his wand probably ready to murder him on the spot. Reg smirked, hiding panic; James might _try_ to murder him, for after all, it was a fifth year against a third year. But, Reg had a few tricks up his sleeve that nobody was expecting and he didn't want to hurt anybody, especially James. To his extreme relief Remus, the perfect prefect pulled him back and whispered something in his ears. Something to the extent of 'Lily's watching you.' James put his wand into his pocket and glared at the third year. This little 'conversation' was not over. Reg understood that very well and dreaded the time it would be continued.

Reg shook his head slightly as the four musketeers moved confidently away showing off to girls and flirting outrageously. They were special those four, however pathetic and player-like they were. They were cool and confident at all times in the face anything, and trouble did not faze them. Especially not James and Sirius.

Sirius, Reg sighed, they used to be so close until his father had forced them apart. He hadn't known at that time the extent of his brother's traitorous behavior but his father had tried to warn him. Unfortunately, he hadn't listened to his father's advice and he got dumped into a train compartment full of loud talk, stunts and pranks.

Oh, come off it, Reg thought sadly. Why don't you just admit, even to yourself, that you enjoyed those hours with Sirius and his friends. You enjoyed all the loud talk and stunts that they played. Heck, you even enjoyed the girls paying attention to you for once, and not only your brother. Reg had even thought at that time that he would gladly follow his brother's example. He would have joined gryffindor, been a troublemaker, even be friends with muggles. But the sorting hat had other ideas. 

***********FLASHBACK***********

_Reg__ scampered up to the sorting hat grinning cheerfully at his brother and his friends. He was so certain that soon he would be joining them, and they would accept him as one of their own. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. His thoughts raced through his mind repeatedly and it was always the same. Gryffindor, please put me in Gryffindor. The hat had other ideas for him._

You'd be wasted in Gryffindor, young chap, the hat said into his head.

You're not made to follow in your brother's footsteps. His will be a hard path, but yours will be harder. You were not made to cause trouble, instead something else. You're cunning, and I can see where you will do well. I put you in SLYTHERIN.

_The hat shouted the last to the whole school and numbly Reg stood up. He could see the horror running through his brother's eyes although Sirius tried to hide it. He walked slowly to his new house table, the cheers ringing dully in his mind. He was in Slytherin, and he knew, just as his brother knew, that no longer would there be a strong relationship between them._

***********END FLASHBACK***********

Oh, it had been all right for a while. They had exchanged civil words with each other and pretended to act like brothers, but they both new that the relationship was crashing down on them. For the last year, they started to talk less and less.

Sirius had known it would happen ever since the 'talk' his dad had with Reg three years ago. Reg had seen it in his eyes but had foolishly pushed the thought away. Now he thought back to it.

***********FLASHBACK*********** 

 _"You can't run from it boy." The old man said sneering at his young son. "If you follow your brothers example you'll end up scorned for life. It's totally unacceptable, his behavior, and if I find that you even go near that treacherous brother of yours then I will punish you to the dickens. Do you hear me, boy?" The ten-year-old child nodded fearfully, not daring to look at the angry man who called himself his father. _

_"That will be all, Regulus," The man said looking down at his sheets of paper. The young boy scurried out of the room as fast as his dignity and pride would allow him. He hurried into the parlor and saw his brother crouching by a chess bored. The usual roguish eyes were dull and lined with tears and his skin was deadly pale. _

_"You heard. I'm sorry Si." Regulus said quietly, slipping into a chair across from the older boy. His blond hair shone bright against the candle lit room and his dark eyes were serious as they always were. The older boy recovered enough to ruffle Regulus' hair. _

_"Naah Reg." Sirius said with faked calm. "The old man hates me anyway. I don't understand why he didn't have this little 'chat' with you years ago." He smiled slightly at Regulus and punched him softly in the arm. Serious eyes looked back at him and without a doubt in his voice he had said, _

_"I'll never be mean to you or ignore you, I promise." Sirius had smiled back at the childlike innocents in Reg's face._

 ***********END FLASHBACK***********

_I'll never be mean to you or ignore you, I promise_. Reg sighed regretfully; if it had been his own choice, he would never be mean to his brother. He loved his brother, loved him to the point of adoration. But, the owls from his father kept coming in during the past year. One time they had been full of lies and he had believed it. It had caused a fight between the brothers. Sirius had forgiven him. He always forgave him. 

Reg fought the urge to run after his brother and beg an apology -- cling to his arm and weep, tell him why he said those things. But his father's words kept ringing around his mind, rebounding off the walls and coming back louder and louder. _He hates you Regulus.  He hides it well, but deep down it's always there. He's jealous of all the attention you get from your mother and me. Don't be tricked by his kind words and thoughtfulness, he doesn't mean it. Beware of you brother's trap my lad. Always be wary._

"Yo, Reg man, you spacing out at me." The boy who interrupted his thoughts had gray sparkling eyes and short blond hair that was gelled back by the most expensive brand he could find. He had an arrogant face and a superior attitude for everyone except purebloods. Reg stared into those gray eyes and grinned for the first time since his brother came barging into their train compartment.

"Do you really think I'd space Luc?" The other boy grinned back at him and slapped him in the back.

"I'm glad you finally showed your no-good brother and his friends down. Now you're truly acting as a Slytherin should." The smile on Reg's face was washed away, like pebbles on a beach and he looked down, examining his clean, polished hands. He didn't answer Lucius' comment. He couldn't tell Luc that he didn't want to be doing that and that inside all he wanted to do was sob.

"Let's just play chess Luc." Reg said quietly, his dark eyes staring broodingly into space. "I don't want to talk about the Musketeers right now." Luc shrugged compliantly and moved over the desk thoughtfully to determine his next move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alrighty then! All done with that chappie, happiness! I just was hit with this plot bunny yesterday, it almost knocked me off my feet and I had to look back to see what information was in the book. Well if you haven't reread that part over carefully, I don't want to give anything away. Right now Reg is just feeling horrible about the incident, and very, very under his father's control. Oh and in the next chappie, I'm probably going to do the story from Sirius' point of view. Hoped you like it! R+R!

    Cheers without tears, (though maybe some for Reg)

                  Stee 


	2. Sirius Black

Disclaimer: "All hail J.K Rowling, *bowing deeply* for it is because of her that you have this story to partake of to benefit your mental and physical mind." In other words, all things that you see in her books rightfully belong to her. Everything else is mine.

Authors notes: This story is going to be alternating between the two black brothers, Regulus and Sirius. This chapter is about Sirius. 

Oh, and this is my first fic, so, review me, please and tell me how I can improve!  On to the story. *Trumpets ring* 

Sirius walked away from his brother, trying to put on a brave face for his friends and his many admirers, but failing abysmally. He couldn't believe that Regulus had done that to him. He loved his brother, and until a few minutes ago, he thought Reg had loved him too. He thought that Reg, for all that he was a Slytherin, loved him enough not to insult him in front of his friends. He apparently, thought wrong. He could feel a tears rushing up to the surface and brushed them angrily away before anybody could see his weakness. 

Besides him, his best friends were muttering bloody murder under there breaths. Sirius pushed the hurt from his eyes and pasted a smile on his face. He didn't want his friends to know how much it upset him. Especially not James. If James knew, then Regulus would be as good as dead and he would lose a brother.

"I say we tie him up and hang him from a tree all night and leave him hanging when we get to Hogwarts." Peter said, his tiny, timid voice squeaking as he tried to project it. James and Remus shook their heads. Both of them were as mad as they could get. Their eyes were flashing and their mouths were in a tight line. They didn't even look at the fan club that surrounded them on either side. 

"He deserves far worse then that." Remus stated furiously brushing his long black hair out of his eyes irritably. "He upset you back there, we all know it. Don't try to hide it Si. If we don't do something to him then it would ruin our reputation an-" Sirius cut him off with an livid movement of his arm. 

"Do you remember he's my brother Remus?" Sirius yelled loudly, causing people to look at them oddly and then relax when they saw who was fighting. "I'm not going to punish or hurt my own brother." He stared at them all angrily. Turning to glare at each one in turn. Finally James spoke, quietly this time, and not with anger.

"He may be your brother Si, but he sure didn't act like it." Sirius didn't say anything, he just walked off, slowly, with pride surrounding his stature. The three boys looked at each other helplessly.  

"I'd say that Padfoot isn't going to come back for a while guys." Remus said following the tall boys flight down the train. The others nodded but James held back.

"It's my fault he left, I'm going to go see what's happening." The other two nodded and as James ambled off he heard Remus say,

"Well, I guess it's just you and me buddy. I suppose we'll just have to get along." James grinned; it was a known fact that Remus and Peter were the people who got along the least in the whole group. Now was their chance to actually blow up at each other without either of the ringleaders interrupting. He sighed and walked faster, looking for his friend.

Sirius didn't know exactly where he was going. He just wanted to get away from them. Reg had his own choice to make. If he allowed his father to boss him around it was his own fault. Sirius could see what the letters from their father did to his little brother. Each time one came, Reg would distance himself more. 

His stupid little brother, for all of his brilliance, was incredibly dull-witted when it came to his father. _He doesn't want to admit that his father is throwing him a letter of lies._ Sirius told himself, _I used to be like that, when they talked to me about Andromeda, how she was not following the noble ways of the Blacks when she hung out with half-bloods and muggle-borns all the time. Curiously enough, he stopped writing me letters when I became a Gryffindor and friends with two muggle-borns. I wonder why._

Sirius grinned and walked into a compartment, that, at first glance, seemed to be empty, but then stopped suddenly. Snivellus was sitting in the corner, reading what appeared to be a highly complicated book about potions. Sirius smirked slightly.

"Fancy seeing you here _Snivellus_," Sirius said genially, leaning in a confident manner at the doorway. Snape looked up quickly and moved slightly. 

"Fancy, has absolutely nothing to do with it Black, for if your looking at it the technical way it means-" 

"I don't care what it freakin' means." Sirius yelled much to Snapes amusement. Snape grinned slightly, and that was it. Sirius pulled out his wand with a yell and had it pointed at Snape in a millisecond.  

 He heard a sneeze at the door and he looked up sharply. It was James. Instead of the delight that you might expect to find on his face he looked dangerous and angry.

"What are you doing here James?" Sirius asked, his words dangerously calm. He eyed his friend warily as if trying to see if anybody was behind him. The boy gazed at Sirius quizzically. 

"I could ask the same of you, you know." James said frankly brushing his unruly black hair out of his eyes. "But I already know the answer and so do you." He raised an eyebrow comically at Sirius and cracked a grin then he turned to gaze at Snape. 

"Where's Remus and Peter?" Sirius asked suspiciously looking over his best friends shoulder again. "You didn't leave them together did you? You idiot! They're going to wreck havoc with out us." Sirius started to run back but James stopped him. Sirius looked at him, puzzled. 

'Duck' James mouthed. Instinctively Sirius ducked and a red flash hit the glass behind him. 

"You need to improve you aim dear Snivellus, or else try to hit me from behind when my best friend is not watching." He didn't bother looking at the furious boy standing behind them. 

"Let's go James, before his unpopular status rubs off on us, and before our two friends end up killing themselves. You promised last year, you'd never leave them alone together you idiot."

        "The promise of a marauder means nothing." James said smiling cockily. Sirius shook his head, and started walking towards his own compartment, but before he could move he heard James growl angrily.

It was Regulus, walking towards them with his wand pointing out towards a fellow 3rd year, Evan Weasley. His twin sister Rebecca was standing behind him in the same stance as Lucius, hovering behind themfor backup. James snarled and stepped forward dogging Sirius' hand that reached out to grab him.

"Leave him alone Slytherin." James growled, glaring at the 3rd years. He could have sworn that he saw fear in Regulus' eyes before it quickly glazed over into a cold smirk.

"Oh," The Slytherin said coldly, looking up with a detached gaze "It's you." 

Second Chappie done! I'm so proud of myself. *Gives herself a high five.*  I got reviews! Therefore I get a reviewer thankie time! Happy days at long last!

Egleriel: Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! It made me so happy! I hope that you liked the next installment of my story!

GoldenSquirrel: Thankie mucho, I'll keep you posted don't worry!

Dora-chan: I'm glad that we have the same picture in mind for Regulus. I probably won't add Bellatrix in, but then I didn't think about it, so you might be in for a surprise. Thank you for the review!

Tonks: Thank you, I will.

Shandethe Sanders: Yeah, you're right, the 'yo' part is a little out of character. I'll try to keep that in mind, but I have a very bad short term memory, as my friends will tell you in an instant. Thank you for the fantastic review!

                Cheers without tears!

                            Stee


	3. Regulus Black

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: 'What ever you wish for you may have' an old man told me one day. Well-a-day, I wish I owned the world of Harry Potter. But, since that obviously isn't true because it belongs to J.K Rowling, I'll just have to wish for something else. *Sigh* How about a big, gigantic lollypop. That would definitely keep me happy!

Author's notes: In chapter two, I mistakenly made Remus' hair black. Please make note that I meant blond! 

Oh and rereading the last part about Rebecca and Lucius, I found it was sorta confusing. Rebecca is Evans twin, and second in the 'duel'. Lucius is Reg's second.

Reviewer Thankie!

GoldenSquirrel: Thanks for the complements. I'm touched. *Grins slightly* At least I have someone to share my, er, challenges with! By the way, I loved your new chapter!

Senav Shania Gold: In the way that I shortened Sirius' name to Si, yeah, *looks sheepish* when I first read the books I pronounced his name Sy-rus, and I haven't bothered to change to the proper pronunciation. So... when I wrote Si, I was thinking Sy, not Ci. Do you get that? Anyway, thanks for the review and putting me on Author-Alert! I feel honored, truly! 

Greanleafchick196:  Thanks, I'm glad you like my writing. I'll e-mail you later about the party.  

Amanda: Thank you for the review! I was really touched, and glad that you wrote it. I will take your advise about the first line at heart, but since I'm an incredibly lazy person, I probably won't change it. Hehe. I hope that you'll get around to read the second and third part soon, (but considering if you're reading this now you probably have) and thank you again for the review! 

*                             *                         *                              *     *                     *        

Regulus looked up into James' furious eyes for the second time that day. He had a feeling that James did not like him much anymore. Not that I can really blame him, Reg thought sadly. First, I insulted James and Peter of being Mudbloods, and now I'm beating up on a fellow Gryffindor. But, it wasn't just any Gryffindor.

He and Evan had met on the first day after the sorting ceremony. Dislike had quickly turned to hatred. 

**************** Flashback*******************

_He and Luc were walking through the hallways when boy came walking up to Lucius. Lucius had smiled at the other boy and waved cheerfully to the kid. It was a red haired boy with lots of freckles. He had rosy cheeks from running and his hair was standing upright from the misuse of gel. He was a shorter then most boys his age but he had a gangly look to him that suggested height when he reached a growth spurt. _

_"Oy, Evan!" Lucius had said slapping the other boy on the back, but Evan had dogged the friendly hand. _

_"You're a Slytherin, Malfoy." Evan said threw gritted teeth practically snarling. Lucius looked taken back. He and Arthur must have been friends and close ones at that. _

_"Keep your slimy Slytherin hands off my back, and stay away from me. I've heard about what happens to people when they've been in Slytherin long enough. I don't want to be anywhere near, when it happens to you." _

_With that last word, the red haired boy stalked off, leaving Lucius with his mouth hanging open and unhappiness clouding his gaze. "I thought we were friends." Lucius muttered softly, his eyes following the redhead's path out of sight. _

******************** End Flashback *******************

From that moment on, Reg had a hatred for the Weasley boy, and soon after an instant dislike of his twin. They were two of the same, Rebecca was short as well, petite, with long red hair. She was the prettiest girl of their year and since Lucius and Reg didn't like her, many did not like them.   

Reg looked back into James' eyes. Surely, James understood the rivalry that was going on here. He had a similar rivalry himself going on between Severus Snape. So why was he getting in the way? Couldn't he see the wand in Evan's hand himself?

It's because I'm a Slytherin and I just insulted his best friend. He glanced at Sirius who stood motionless, his eyes traveling between his best friend and his brother.  

"Leave him alone" He said softly, Reg could tell he examining him and James, waiting for some sort of reaction. James stared at Sirius, hard, but Sirius stared right back. Best friends, tall, blacked haired, handsome, their gazes clashed like swords in fencing (like the musketeers they were nicknamed after) and finally Reg couldn't help it any longer, ruining their friendship wasn't worth dueling with Evan.

"Come on Luc." Reg said haughtily, smoothing his expression into one of complete boredom. 

"Let's leave these Gryffindor's" He put as much dislike into that word as he could "To their high and mighty attitudes, while they try to figure out how to save the worlds problems." He rolled his eyes and walked away. Leaving the four remaining in surprise. Before he was out of ear shot James said quietly, (although it was meant for his ears)

"You're brothers a bloody coward."

Reg felt his face burn and even as he denied it, he could hear it repeating in his head. "You're brother is a bloody coward.' He clenched his hands inside his school robes. He was not a coward, if only they knew!

*           *                   *              *                 *                    *            *             * 

_A day later:_

Reg was late to his transfiguration class. He was hurrying down one of the hallways, glad that he was almost there when 'wham!' He got slammed into a wall. He looked wide-eyed at his assaulter and made a small snarl of fury.

"What do you want?" Reg asked quietly. His voice masking the fury that was building in his head. He didn't want to hurt anybody, he didn't was to even think about hurting people, but if it was his life or James, he would pick his own. One thing about me that definitely marks me as a Slytherin, Reg thought bitterly. 

          "I want you to leave you're brother alone." Leave him alone? Reg wished he could. He really did. His brother went all out to help him, to protect him (although that did get a little annoying) and they rarely fought without Reg himself starting it.

"I can't." He slid his eyes away from James' searching gaze. The rage was slowly sinking out of him as he faced his brother's best friend. He could practically see the thought wheels turning in James mind. _He can't? Who is he trying to kid, because it's definitely not me. Stupid kid, why can't he just admit he's a bully, and a selfish brat?_

"Why not?" James' voice was cold, controlled, and definitely not friendly. Reg want to think about what would happen if James didn't like his answer. He truthfully didn't want to get hurt or hurt someone. He wanted to be friends again, friends with James, Remus, Peter, and a good brother for Sirius. He was about to say something when words flashed threw his mind. 

                                                                                                                           _He hates you Regulus.  He hides it well, but deep down it's always there. _Stupid words! Reg felt tears rising and his chest felt hard. He tried to delete the words from his mind, but they were always there.                                                                   

"I can't," Reg rasped out in a choked up voice "because my brother hates me as well." The hands holding him onto the wall loosened. Reg kicked free and sprinted down the hall with out looking back, dashing past his class.

Who cared about transfiguration anyway? All it was, was stupid magic spells that made you turn an innocent creature into something it was not meant to be. Like himself turning, the words Evan said were true, being a Slytherin really did change you sometimes. Sometimes for better and others for worse.

*                                    *                       *                    *                           *              *

Okie doke, that's the end of chapter 3! I hope you like it and please! R+R!

                   Cheers without tears!

                               Stee


	4. Sirius Black

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: You know it's rather hard to keep coming up with original disclaimers. But I'll try. I glance up from the keyboard deep in thought when I see a sign hanging directly in front of my nose. It reads, 'All work found in the Harry Potter books are J.K Rowling's, and only hers. All of Stee's work is hers and nobody else can use it unless being given permission.' There the hard part's done.

Reviewer thankie:

Senav Gold: Awwwww, thanks! I always get this nice happy feeling when people like my story. Especially when the come back and review it again! I hope that this was a little longer the previous ones! Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
GoldenSquirrel: Lovely adjectives, how'd you pull that off? Well, I think I matched you in my last review. *grins*. Thanks for the review!  
  
Andi: Wow! I got ten points for character development, and I did a good cliff-hanger, and I did a good scene!!!!!! *does a dance around the room* Thanks for the advise. The 'answer' to the question is that James knew that Sirius went to be by himself, just as Sirus knew that James had come to find him. Being in the compartment with Snape was just a plus. Also, with the Arthur/Evan thing. At first I was going to make it be Arthur who was Reg's and Luc's enemy. (It would explain why Luc and Arthur had the fight in the book store.) But the more I thought about it, the more unlikely it seemed because of how old Charlie and Bill are compared to Harry. So I went through and made a whole new character, and forgot to delete one of the Arthurs. Sorry about that. About the forte stuff... I take it you're a musician? Yeah me too!   
  
To everybody: If you have more questions, or would like a fuller answer to one that I just answered, or just want to talk to me. IM me. My sn is on my profile. 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Skipping classes? In the first week of school? Not exactly the smartest thing I've ever done. But I need time, time to myself without having to be the prankster I usually am._

Sirius was walking near the lake, he had his head hunched over and his cloaked draped closely around him. It was unusually cold for September, the wind rushing violently through the trees of the Forbidden Forest and across the lake, while the temperature could be considered cool at best.

_It fits my mood I suppose,_ Sirius thought darkly, throwing a large rock into the lake. As the ripple clashed with the ripples made by the wind, his gloomy mood deepened. 

That clash represented his and Reg's so well they might as well be water themselves. They either avoided each other or clashed in a battle that at best would leave them close to tears. The most troublesome part about it was that he couldn't understand why it was happening.  

Oh, he understood it had something to do with his father, he knew that his brother had a blind spot where he was concerned. But why was the blind spot there? His father had never been nicer to Reg then he, himself had been, in fact, in most cases he had been nicer.

There was something tearing at the relationship that Sirius didn't know about. Something that James obviously did, considering every time in the past week that Reg had come relatively close to him, he got an uncomfortable, uneasy look on his face. So, James knew something that he didn't, and apparently wasn't going to tell him, and Sirius wasn't going to ask. He was going to find out on his own.

The best source to find out from would be his brother's best friend, Lucius Malfoy. Sirius winced at his brother's choice of friends. That family had bad blood surrounding it, somewhat like his own did. 

_How am I going to talk to Slytherin, let alone my brother's best friend, without him realizing it? _He had been, from the start, apparent, in his dislike of Lucius.

******************* FLASHBACK ****************************

_"Hey, Reg!" Sirius said smiling widely at his brother and his first year friend. He let his gaze sweep over the boy; he wasn't any one he recognized, so he must not have a brother in the third year. He had blond hair, and gray eyes. The boy turned to look at him and Sirius almost got lost in the sadness held there. His eyes had a look as though somebody had betrayed him deeply. Sirius forced his gaze away from the younger boy, keeping his smile pasted on._

_"Did you like the feast Reg?" Sirius asked, throwing his arms around his brother. Reg grinned up at him._

_"No Sirius…. I hated the feast, I mean the food was horrible!" Reg's voice was dripping in heavy sarcasm and Sirius laughed but the other boy just stood, staring at nothing. _

_Sirius frowned; the boy had no sense of humor at all. That was a troubling thought. If Reg stayed with him all the time then soon _Reg_ would have no sense of humor either. _

_"I'm Sirius Black, this little guys brother," He winked at Reg, "Although I do try not to be serious all the time" He extended at hand to the Slytherin, who shook it, dully. _

_Sirius frowned more deeply. The boy didn't have manners either, but then again, neither did Reg so that wasn't a problem._

_"What's you're name?" _Honestly, this was like talking to a zombie, except zombies are slightly more resistant to commands. _Sirius thought wryly._

_"I'm Lucius Malfoy" Sirius was taken back. He'd heard all sorts of bad things about the Malfoys from Arthur Weasley. Arthur had been the head boy when Sirius was a first year. He'd heard that Malfoy's tortured Muggles for fun and that they were bully's whenever they could be. He'd also heard that they ate trolls for dinner… but that couldn't be right, trolls tasted horrible. _

_"I'm…. glad to meet you." Sirius said finally into the awkward silence that followed that statement. He really wasn't and he could see that both his brother and his friend knew the truth._

_"Lucius, let's go, or we're gonna get lost and it won't even be our first day."_

_"Us? Getting lost? Highly unlikely." Lucius' face broke into the first smile that Sirius had seen the whole time he'd been there._

_"Bye Reg, bye Malfoy," the last name slipped out in Lucius place, but it seemed to fit. The nodded and Sirius walked away, very troubled by his brothers choice of friends… but then again, how could you find _any_ good friends… in Slytherin?_

_****************** END FLASHBACK**********************_

Sirius thought of the many possible ways he could talk to Malfoy without his brother knowing, but they all involved teachers, and he didn't really trust Malfoy. If he wanted to get his brother back however, he was going to have to trust him, and trust him a lot.

Sirius kicked the dirt in disgust. This was revolting, him, trusting a Slytherin? No this wasn't even revolting, this was horrendous. After the first year, Sirius had promised himself that he would never depend on a Slytherin, not after he became enemies with Snape. 

He was just going to use the excuse of teachers, and if he got into trouble… well… he got into trouble anyway, and at least this time it's wasn't some mindless prank.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledoor would like to see Lucius Malfoy." The professor looked up and smiled gently. She was new this year, and thus had no experience with the pranks the Marauders played. Sirius thanked the gods that that was the case or he could never have pulled this off. 

The younger boy slipped out of his seat and walked out of the room slowly, he could see Reg giving him a funny look but ignored it and continue to walk. 

When they were out of hearing distance to any of the classrooms Malfoy turned on him.

"What do you want Black? I have been thinking carefully over the things that I've done over the past few days and I haven't done anything wrong. Plus if it was important enough for Dumbledoor to talk to me then he, or one of the other teachers would have come to find me." Lucius stared at the older boy with triumph. _Shoot down Black, like the eagle you wish to become, all pride, no feelings._

Sirius was speechless; he just had his mouth gaping open and shut like a fish out of water. Malfoy sighed.

"Black, I'm no halfwit. What do you want?"

"Reg's got something against me, I want to know what."

Lucius' eyes narrowed. If this was some trick, Lucius wasn't buying it. He _did_ know what Reg had against him, but then again, Sirius probably did too. He had stayed up at night multiple times hearing Reg's muffled sobs, hearing him cry out in nightmares, 'he hates me, why does he hate me?' If Reg knew that Sirius hated him, what other way could he have found out then by Sirius himself?

"Why are you asking me? To hurt Reg more? Leave him and me alone." With that, Lucius stalked off. Sirius was a stupid butthead if he believed that he would betray his friend and leave him open to more hurt. Reg had helped Lucius when somebody had hurt him, now it was his turn to help Reg. 

He wasn't going to let some stupid Gryffindor do that to Reg. Not now, not ever, and if Sirius wanted to do more damage then he's already done, then he was going to half to do that with out any help.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Wow, after reading that I realized how ironic that was. James turned on Reg and told him to leave Sirius alone. Then Luc turned on Sirius to leave Reg alone, and all along while they're just trying to help their friends out they're getting them into a more confused mess! Poor guys… and I'm not even done, the lie is going to leak in further, it's only Reg's third year. *sigh* Meh, oh well, you gotta do, what the plot bunny (and you're muses) tell you to do. Oh, and guys, 'im' me, I'm getting a sort of writers block, help me out! Please! Well, bye for now, thank you for reading… and remember, the nice purple review button is there for a reason. Use it. *wink*.

Cheers without tears (except for the boys)

           Stee 


End file.
